fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Universe 986)
Super Super Godzilla is Godzilla's ultimate form. Why Godzilla would need such a form, being one of the most OP characters ever created, no one knows. History Super Super Godzilla vs Super Super Mechagodzilla Godzilla gained this form after 2 Rodans and some DBZ characters sacrificed themselves in order to save his life, and give him this from, in order to defeat Super Super Mechagodzilla and Golden Golden Frieza. Long story short, he defeated them. Godzilla vs T-Rex T-Rex would eventually find out that his old rival Godzilla had become even more powerful, and sought to challenge him. The two got into a large battle in their normal forms, with T-Rex even turning into Super T-Rex. However, the almighty Bagan had recently revived himself, again. Now with even more power, he was the almighty SUPER Bagan. This forced T-Rex and Godzilla to join forces to defeat the almighty Super Bagan. Godzilla than transformed into Super Super Godzilla to challenge him. With the power given to him by Acacius, T-Rex transformed into Ultimate T-Rex. Together, the two of them defeated the almighty Super Bagan, and saved the day. Godzilla and T-Rex both decided to put their rivarly on hold for a while, and complemented each other's fighting skills before going their separate ways. Super Super Godzilla (SSNES Game) Aliens have invaded the earth (again). The GDF sends out Mecha T-Rex, but he is quickly destroyed. The aliens then place a forcefield Monster Island, preventing any of the earth's monsters from coming to the planet's defense. Luckily, Godzilla wasn't on monster island at the time, and via assistance from a local telepath, the GDF manages to recruit Godzilla to aid them. Godzilla battles through the hordes of monsters, before fighting the Alien's Ultimate weapon, Ultimate Bagan. Along the way, Godzilla turns into Super Super Godzilla, and uses this power, with aid from the Super X 4 and Mothra, defeats Ultimate Bagan. The Alien mothership is then destroyed, and the forcefield on Monster Island lifted. Godzilla then returns home to brag about his recent victory. A T-Rex Halloween Godzilla, along with Varan appeared and aided T-Rex and his friends against Death T-Rex's minions. He battle and defeated both Shin Ghost Godzilla and Skeleton Godzilla, by using his falcon punch in this form. After aiding in defeating Death T-Rex himself, Super Super Godzilla returned to his normal form and went home. While not hearing of these events in this form, Godzilla has agreed to battle the forces of Square Enix if necessary. Godzilla vs Super Super Bagan Godzilla was going about his day on Monster Island, until, the ground started to shake. a familiar, and at this point quite annoying, face started to emerge from the ground. It was the almighty Bagan, who had revived once again, this time even more powerful. He was now Super Super Bagan. Godzilla immediately transformed into this form to combat the monster. Super Super Bagan proved to be too powerful for even Super Super Godzilla to handle. Luckily for Godzilla, his allies Mothra, Rodan Jr, and Gangsta Ghidorah had arrived to help. Along with them, embarrassingly enough for Godzilla, was T-Rex. The four monsters all battled the almighty Bagan's new form, but they were unable to defeat him. This was until Goku and Vegeta, who were somehow alive again appeared. The turned into Super Sayian 4 and Super Sayian God respectively, and immediately sacrificed themselves again, giving all of their power to Godzilla. Godzilla started to glow with energy, turning a Gold and light blue. This energy caused a large explosion, that caused the Almighty Super Super Bagan to reel back in pain, but actually powered up the others, causing them to glow as well. Finally, the lightshow ended, and Godzilla stepped forward as the smoke cleared. He was now, ULTIMATE Ultimate Godzilla. I like to imagine epic rock music was playing during this part. With this new power Godzilla wasted no time in defeating Super Super Bagan, with some help from the other monsters, the "almighty" was brought down, and hopefully killed for good. Maybe. Please? Anyway, after the battle the monsters all powered down. The battle was won. T-Rex however was pissed that Godzilla had become even more powerful. Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla and then the Trilopods Godzilla used this form in his battle against Super Super Special Special Space Spacegodzilla High High Grade Type 3. The two proved evenly macthed until the Cryogs showed up and unleashed the Trilopods, forcing all the Kaiju to join forces to defeat them, with Godzilla leading the charge. Appearance SSG looks like Super Godzilla, but with Super Sayian hair, and more spikes Abilities * Same as Super Godzilla, but 10x stronger Same as a normal Super Sayian, but 10x stronger * Falcon punc * Kame Hame Nova Breath Trivia * Be honest, is the name thing with my characters getting annoying? * This is the first DBZ crossover i've done with one of my characters * Super Super Godzilla is kinda sorta similar to another character on this wiki, Ultimate Godzilla. * The extra spikes on Super Super Godzilla's body are meant to parody all of those terrible Godzilla redesigns on the internet that Give Godzilla a bunch of unnecessary spikes. * The fact that two Rodans needed to sacrifice themselves to give Godzilla this power parodies how Godzilla gained the Red Spiral Beam in the Hesei series. * Godzilla vs T-Rex parodies a plotline I'm pretty sure DBZ has used a few times. * He can turn into the normal Super Godzilla, he just has no reason to. * This page was originally separate from Universe 986, but was later integrated into that universe, with the Godzilla vs T-Rex. Thus, making Super Super Godzilla the Godzilla as from Universe 986. * Super Super Godzilla is a quadruple parody. He parodies my own redundantly named OCs, starting with Mecha Mechagodzilla. He also parodies the Super Sayain transformation, Super Godzilla himself, and Ultimate Godzilla. Yeah, it's a lot, I know. * The fact that Super Super Godzilla is incredibly overpowered parodies the fandom's general reception of the normal Super Godzilla. Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:OP Characters Category:Super Super Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations